The Hunger Games
by imabfamous
Summary: "She looks over at him as the clock continues to count down 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. And she runs." Based off the book 'The Hunger Games' Finchel.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! I am now currently working on a more difficult story: The Hunger Games. I will be making this as a Glee story instead, though. This will NOT be a crossover. I will be making Glee characters as the characters in the book/movie. I will have some of the original plots, scenes and challenges that happen in the arena the same, but as for the rest it will be all made up. I do still have twelve districts, but instead of living in Panem, they live in Mckinely. I tried to use as many characters as I could, but some just didn't fit. Also, most the characters will be dying, which makes me extremely upset, but it has to be done. This will be a Finchel story, but will have other friendships as well. Note: not everyone will be against each other in the arena. This story will not be the exact same as the book, I want to make it my own as well. If you have any questions, leave a comment and when i post the first chapter, i will answer it! I hope you will all enjoy this story! **

**These are the people who are involved:  
**

**District 1:** Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray

**District2:** Jesse St. James and Santana Lopez

**District** **3: **Artie Abrams and Sugar Motta

**District 4: **Mike Chang and Brittany Pierce**  
**

**District 5: **Dave Karofsky and Tina Cohen-Chang**  
**

**District 6: **Wade Adams and Lauren Zizes**  
**

**District 7: **Sebastian Smythe and Sunshine Corazon**  
**

**District 8:** Azimio Adams and Harmony**  
**

**District 9: **Rory Flannagan and ? (I need a gril for this one! ideas?)**  
**

**District 10: **Matt Rutherford and Becky Jackson**  
**

**District 11: **Noah Puckerman and Beth Corcoran**  
**

**District 12: **Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry**  
**

**Escort for District 12: **Emma Pillsbury**  
**

**Mentor for District 12: **Will Schuester**  
**

**Rachel's Stylist: **Kurt Hummel**  
**

**Finn's Stylist: **Mercedes Jones

**President of Mckinely: **Sue Sylvester**  
**

**Game Maker: **Dustin Goolsby**  
**

**Owner of the Hob: **Jean Sylvester (She won't really be related to Sue)**  
**

**And don't worry, Blaine is in the story as well! I just couldn't kill him off! I hope you all read and enjoy this story! If you have any ideas, please leave a comment! Thanks!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Glee or The Hunger Games**

* * *

She sits silently, looking out the window. Her knees are pulled to her chest, as she watches the miners go to another day of work. She sighs, pulling herself from the bench she is currently resting on. She walks over into the other room, and pulls on the light blue jacket hanging behind the door. She slips on the brown boots and quietly walks to her sleeping father. She kisses his head softly before going out the back door. The outside air is crisp as Rachel travels the familiar path to the fence. She looks around, making sure no one is watching. She doesn't know why she does, everyone knows that she goes there. She listens carefully, trying to hear the sound of the fence. She smiles when there isn't any intimation that the power has been turned on. She climbs through the little opening and soon is on the other side of the fence. She jogs to the little stream and takes a right. Before she knows it, she in the clearing. She closes her eyes and tries to keep the tears away. She thought that after five years it would get easier. Soon, she is able to open her eyes and move to the center of the opening. She sits down and lets the air float around her. This place reminds her so much of her mother.

Rachel Berry misses her mom.

Sure, it was five years ago and she should be able to let go. She can't though. Her mom meant everything to her. When she was a little girl, she hoped to become just like her mom. Shelby was beautiful. Rachel's father tells her she looks so much like her mom, but she doesn't believe it because nobody can be as pretty as her mom. When she was six, her mom took her into the woods for the first time. Rachel had been scared to death. Her teachers always talked about how horrible and awful the woods were and that if they went in there, they would get lost and die. So, when her mom told her they were taking a trip in there, she refused. Eventually, Shelby had forced Rachel to go and Rachel loved it. She never wanted to leave. Her mom had taken her to this very opening. It was beautiful here. There were gorgeous pink and purple flowers everywhere. The birds flew high and nested in the trees, singing happy little songs. When her mom died, it become hard to come here at first. Rachel was only eleven when her mom became sick. She would come here to escape the coughing and the vomiting. She doesn't know what her mom was sick with, but she knew it was bad. Her mom wasn't really her mom anymore. It took three months before her mother died. She sat by her bedside the whole time before she died, and she remembers the exact words her mom said.

"Don't let them change you Rachel. You're a fighter and you'll always need to fight. I love you."

Next thing Rachel knew, her dad was pulling her out of the room. She was screaming for her mom to stay. She stayed in this field almost all night. She knows who her mother was referring to. It was the Capitol. They run the whole nation. All twelve districts. Rachel happens to live in district twelve, the poorest district. Every year, they are forced into The Hunger Games. They are brutal, children between the ages of twelve and eighteen are eligible to be in the games. There are two tributes from each district, a boy and a girl. They all go to an arena and fight to the death. It's murder. And no one cares. President Sue especially doesn't care. She runs all of Mckinely, the entire continent, and she's a brutal woman. She and the head game maker determine the arena. The maker now is a man that goes by the name of Dustin Goolsby. He's just as wicked as Sue, but even he fears the woman. Their whole district is forced to watch him do interviews with the quirky Sandy Ryerson. He talks animatedly about the games and the reaping. Which happens to be today.

Rachel puts her head in her knees and closes her eyes. Her names isn't in the reaping jar a lot. She's one of the more 'wealthier' families since her dad owns a shop at the market. She never had to put her name in extra times. Once you turn twelve, one name is entered. Thirteen: two more. And so on. She's only sixteen, so she doesn't have many names in there. She's one of the lucky ones.

A twig breaks and Rachel's head snaps up. It was very close to her. She silently gets up and begins climbing a tree for safety, just like her mother taught her. A man enters the area and Rachel smiles. He looks around and she jumps, landing on him. They both fall to the ground and he grunts.

"Really Rachel?" she pops up and giggles, helping him up.

"Just a little trick Blaine." she laughs again and he can't help but smile at her. She looks at her best friend as he stands before her. He's a little taller than her five-foot-three frame and his black hair is shaggy. Being from district twelve, he's tan from the almost constant sun they get. She leans forward and hugs him and he squeezes her back. Blaine is seventeen, just one year older than her. She doesn't really care though. He's her best friend, and she doesn't have anyone else to talk to. She pulls away and she knows he can see the fear in her eyes.

"It's okay Rach." she nods, wanting to believe him.

"It's a little scary to think that today my name could be picked." she honestly says as she sits down on the ground.

"Don't be scared. You won't be picked." he says as he sits down next to her.

"I'm not really worried about myself," she gives him a pointed look. "Your name is in there a lot Blaine." she looks at him and he shrugs.

"I guess the odds aren't particularly in my favor." he chuckles, but she doesn't laugh.

"How's Casey doing?" Casey is Blaine's younger sister. This is the first year her name is entered into the reaping.

"She's trying to act brave, but I know she's scared." Rachel nods.

"She's lucky her name is in there only once." Blaine nods in agreement. They sit silently for a while before Rachel gets up.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asks as he drags himself up as well.

"Let's hunt!" she says. It's something he taught her how to do. He told her that he does this to feed his family and she told him she wanted to help. Blaine laughs and gets up before grabbing her hand and pulling her to their hiding spot. She reaches in and pulls out the bow and arrow stashed away. When Blaine first taught her how to use the bow, it felt right in her hands. It didn't take her long before she was pretty much a pro. She holds it in her hands and loves the feeling of it. Blaine takes out his knives and the slowly begin to travel through the woods. She listens carefully to her surroundings, waiting to hear an animal. She hears the light patter of feet and she stops. She motions for Blaine to be quiet as well. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. She pulls the bow up and opens her eyes. She narrows in on the rather small wild turkey. She aims. Letting go of the arrow, she watches as it pierces through the turkey and it falls to the ground. She beams at Blaine as he laughs. She walks to the bird and takes the arrow out of its eye. Blaine picks up the bird by its talons and they start traveling back. They head over to the Hob, a shop where they sell all their game to. They look around and listen to the fence before climbing over it and going to the shop. The Hob is owned by a sweet elderly woman named Jean, and she takes the turkey with appreciation. She gives them the money for the turkey and they are on their way. Blaine walks her back to her house and hugs her tightly.

"I'll see you later." he says and kisses her on her forehead. She smiles and waves as he walks away. She opens the door and takes off her boots. She hangs her jacket up and walks into the kitchen. Her dad has laid out some berries and she happily eats some. She picks up the note beside the berries, reading it silently.

Rachy,

Went to the market to get some more fresh fruits. I will see you after the reaping.

Daddy

She sighs and travels into the bathroom. Her dad has prepared her some hot water and she slowly begins to undress. She steps into the warm water and pulls her knees to her chest. She is scared, she isn't going to lie about it. She's terrified every year that she's going to be called. She dunks her head under the water, trying to wash away the thoughts of the reaping. When she finishes her bath, she gets out and puts on the pale, pink summer dress. It used to be her mothers when she was Rachel's age. She silk feels nice on her skin and she inhales the scent of her mom. She pulls on a pair of dirty, white flats and puts her long, dark hair into a braid down her back, just like her mother always did. She looks in the mirror at herself and smiles. She wants to be brave for her mom. A bell sounds, signaling for all the children to come to the square. She takes a deep breath before heading out.

She arrives at the center and meets Blaine there. Casey follows slowly behind him, looking at everyone. They have to separate into boys and girls now, so Blaine kisses Casey on the head before giving Rachel a look. She hugs him tightly. He kisses her head before going to stand in line with the rest of the boys. She grabs Casey's hand and pulls her towards the girl line. She hugs Casey tightly before she goes to stand in her respective line. The whole square quiets down as a petite woman with reddish, pink hair comes to the microphone.

"Hello district twelve!" everyone is silent as this strange woman speaks. "My name is Emma Pillsbury, and I am the escort for your district!" she begins clapping for herself, but slowly stops when nobody else claps. A man sitting down laughs at the poor woman as she coughs uncomfortably. "Anywho, welcome to the reaping of the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games! I know you all must be very excited, like I am, and awaiting to know the results of this years reaping. First, let's watch a video that the lovely Capitol has made for you all." A video is played, showing the reasons why the Hunger Games were started. Rachel doesn't really watch, she honestly doesn't care. At the end, a few people clap, along with Emma.

"That was wonderful! Don't you all agree?" silence again. "anywho, let's introduce this years mentor! Will Schuester please come on down!" A man, not very tall, with curly, brown hair, walks to the microphone. Emma looks at him distastefully as he scrunches his nose at her.

"Great," he starts sarcastically. "to be here." he winks at Emma before walking back to his seat. Rachel, of course, knows who he is. He won the Hunger Games twenty-four years ago. He doesn't come out much, he mostly just sits inside rotting in his house. All the victors get a nice house in victors village. District twelve has only had three victors total, but the other two died a while back. There's twelve house in the village, and Will only occupies one of them.

Emma walks back to the microphone. "Okay then. Why don't we get started. Ladies first!" she walks over to the bowl holding all the eligible girls from district twelve. Emma reaches her hand swiftly inside the bowl, before pulling out a crisp, folded piece of paper. She opens it slowly and smiles before clearing her throat.

"Casey Anderson!" she squeals into the microphone. Rachel freezes. Casey is standing a bit in front of her and she gasps. Rachel's eye immediately search for Blaine's and when she finds them, he looks horrified. He's looking at her as well, and he looks like he's about to collapse. She turns back to look at Casey, who is still standing in the same position as before.

"Casey Anderson? Where are you dear? Come on up! Don't be shy!" Emma is saying into the microphone. Casey gulps before slowly moving towards the stage. Rachel looks over at Blaine again, and he's clenching his fists as he watches his baby sister go to her death. Rachel can't stand it. It's not fair. She doesn't really think before she's pushed people out of the way and is running forward to the stage. Two guards grab her and throw her back. She screams and thrashes.

"No! Stop!" she's screaming and Casey turns to look at her. Blaine is now pushing his way out to come to her, but she just wants everyone to stop. "I volunteer!" she screeches out and everyone freezes. Casey is running down the middle at her now, and the guards are still holding her. "I volunteer! I volunteer!" she thrashes some more and finally they release her. She flings forward, grabbing Casey in her arms. She's crying on Rachel and hugging her tightly.

"No Rachy! Please don't!" Casey is squeezing her tightly as Blaine finally gets out of the mess of boys. He comes to Casey and grabs her off Rachel. Blaine looks at Rachel before nodding.

"Well what do we have here? A volunteer! How delightful! Come on up here, dear." Emma says and Rachel slowly walks up to the stage. She walks down to Emma and in the distant she can see her father. He has a hard expression on his face, trying not to let this affect him. She finally gets to Emma and she tells her to say her name.

"Rachel Berry." she whispers out.

"Well, Rachel, how nice of you to volunteer for the little girl! Why don't we see who will be your other tribute?" Emma walks over to the bowl filled with the boys names and quickly grabs a slip. "Finn Hudson!" A tall boy from the back begins moving forward, faltering at the steps. She watches as he makes his way onto the stage. He's looking at her and she tears her eyes away from his. She sees Blaine holding Casey to his chest and he has tears shimmering in his eyes. "I present to you, the tributes of district twelve!" silence. No one claps or does anything. Emma uncomfortably smiles and tells them to shake hands. She turns to the boy and slowly extends her arms. His rough, calloused hand takes hers and she looks him in the eyes as she shakes his hand. She knows who he is of course. He is by far the most popular boy at her school. All the girls are in love with him. He's seventeen, like Blaine. She's pretty sure that he's friends with Blaine, now that she thinks about it. He's still holding her hand and she pulls is away, turning to look out at the audience. This could be the last time she ever sees this part of town again. A peacekeeper grabs her arm and begins pulling her away. She looks behind her, as they drag her into the building. Finn is also being pulled and they both are taken to separate rooms. She paces as she waits, not being able to sit. The door opens, and her head whips over to it. Her dad walks in and comes running to her. She throws herself in his arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Rachel! My baby girl!" he weeps.

"Daddy, I'm scared." she feels like a little girl again, likes she's just had a nightmare.

"Now you listen to me Rachel," he grabs hold of her shoulders. "You are going to do everything in your power to win. You will fight for as long as you can and you will come back to me. I can't lose you too." he says and she nods. The door opens, and a peacekeeper comes and grabs her father, pulling him away.

"I love you daddy!" she screams and then the door is closed. She continues to cry, even when the door is opened again. Blaine runs in and grabs her in a hug.

"You're an idiot! Rachel, you're an idiot." he hold her in his arms. She cries and he pulls back.

"I couldn't let her go up there, Blaine. She's like a little sister to me. I couldn't see her go into that arena." she whispers. He pulls her to his chest again.

"You are so stupid, but I love you so much." she squeezes him tightly.

"I'm really going to miss you." she says. He lets go of her.

"Don't you dare say goodbye Rachel Berry. You will win. You have to." he says, teeth clenched. She nods and another peacekeeper comes in. She watches as her best friend is ripped out of her grasp. The door slams with a bang and she is in silence once again. She wipes her eyes, trying to rid the evidence of her crying. The door opens again, but this time a tiny woman shuffles in. She's not much taller than Rachel, and her hair is cropped short.

"Hello Rachel. My name is Carole. Carole Hudson. I'm Finn's mother." she says. Rachel looks at her with confusion in her eyes.

"Why are you visiting me?" Rachel asks. Carole walks over to the velvet couch and pats the seat next to her. Rachel slowly sits next to the unfamiliar woman.

"When I was a little girl, you mother and I were best friends," she begins, and Rachel perks up at the mention of her mother. "we would do everything together. Then, she met your father and we began to grow apart. We were still friends, though. I attended her wedding and I was there when you were born. Your mother asked me that day, that is anything were to ever happen to her, I was to watch over you. I've been doing it silently ever since she died.

"You are so much like your mother. You are strong like her and brave like her. I believe in both you and my Finn. I know that you two will be enemies, but maybe you don't have to be. My time is almost up, but Rachel, even though you don't know who I am, I love you as if you were my daughter. Be safe." she says just as the door opens. The woman is taken away, and Rachel stares at the door as it closes. She's seen the woman on countless occasions. She's the nurse for the town. When she was little, she once became sick and her dad took her to Carole. She gave them herbs and other remedies to help her overcome her illness. That was the first time she had ever seen Finn. He watched from behind a door as she laid on their table. She remembers looking straight at him, his hazel eyes meeting her deep brown ones. That's all she remembers, though.

The door opens and a peacekeeper is there to take her. He grabs hold of her arm and pulls her out into the hallway. She is taken outside again, but this time their is a car. She gets in, only to see the Finn is already their. She wipes her eyes, not wanting to seem like a weakling. He's looking out the window as they drive past all the people of District twelve. They pull up to the train station and Finn gets out. She scoots over and he holds out his hand. She looks up at him before taking it. They walk to the train, and she turns around one more time. She sees him immediately, standing off to the side of everyone else. He nods his head slightly, and she smiles, mouthing 'I love you' to her best friend. Blaine puts his head down and she turns and gets on to the train leading her to her doom.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter! Please be kind, and remember: I am making the story my own! It will not always follow how the book goes. Thank you! Reviews would be wonderful!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Glee or The Hunger Games**

* * *

They both sit quietly, waiting in awkward silence. She looks out the window, watching the world blur as the train moves quickly down the tracks. She glances at Finn. He's looking at his hands, fiddling with them. She turns back to the window and sighs.

"Why did you do it?" his voice scares her and she jumps. Finn is looking at her now, and she blushes under his gaze.

"I beg your pardon?" she asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Why did you volunteer?" he clarifies. She shrugs, slightly.

"She was like a little sister to me, and her brother is my best friend. So, I felt that I needed to. It would be worse if she died. I'm just unnoticed and no one would really miss me." he scoffs.

"Plenty of people would miss you." he says, and before she has time to ask what he means, Emma comes into the room.

"Hello! How are you? Are you two hungry?" Emma smiles at them, but they both sit there silently. She coughs awkwardly. "Well, I will have them begin to prepare dinner. As for now, why don't you guys just wait in here? Great! Tootles!" she shuffles out of the room and Rachel laughs. Finn raises her eyebrows.

"She has no clue how ridiculous she looks and sounds." Finn smiles and before she knows it, they are both laughing. This is the first time she's laughed since this morning, and it feels good. They slowly ease back to a comfortable silence that is disrupted when Will walks into the room. They both look up at him as he pours himself a drink.

"What are you guys looking at?" he asks when he turns and notices their stares. She looks down, avoiding his gaze. Finn stands up and shakes Will's hand.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Finn Hudson." he says. Rachel looks up and watches as Will smirks at him.

"I already know who you are, princess." Rachel furrows her brow at him.

"How so?" she asks. He looks at her for a moment, before coughing.

"It's not important." She opens her mouth to say something, but shuts it immediately. In all honesty, she doesn't really care if he knows who she is or not. Finn looks at her, giving her an odd look, before turning back to Will.

"So, what do we need to know to survive?" he asks. Will raises his eyebrows.

"I don't know what to tell you. Besides, you'll most likely die anyways." he laughs, taking another sip. She clenches her fists together.

"Your supposed to help us! You can't just tell us we're going to die!" she jumps up. Will smirks at her.

"There is no use, princess. I know what it's like in there." she opens her mouth, but stops when Finn's hand grabs hers. He looks at Will before speaking.

"Can you please help us? We need to know what it's like." Finn asks. His voice is hushed and soothing, like her mother used to do when she was little. Will looks at the both of them and she thinks he's about to tell them, when he gets up and pours himself more to drink. She sees red and all she wants to do is punch him.

"You're _pathetic_." she spits at him. She rips her hand from Finn's and promptly walks out of the room. She refuses to die because some idiot won't help her. She's always been strong and able to defend for herself, but this is terrifying.

She makes her way to her bedroom, flinging it open and slamming it closed. She hurls herself onto her bed, and for the first time since her name was called, she pities herself. She doesn't deserve this, does she? She's always been kind and caring towards others. Maybe it's her punishment for illegally hunting with Blaine.

Blaine. _God_, how she misses him. He would know the exact things to say to make her feel better. She loves him so much, and being apart from him hurts her. She doesn't love him in a sexual way, but as a brother. He is practically family, considering they met when they were young.

There is a knock at her door, but she refuses to answer it. She really wants to be alone right now, and she doesn't want to come out for anything.

"Rachel? Dinner is ready!" Emma's way to perky voice shouts from outside.

Well, shoot.

She's forgotten about eating. All the drama of the day has left her famished, and it's so very tempting to just sit down for dinner.

She has to be strong, though. No matter how hungry she is, she won't eat with the people who are leading her to her death.

"I'm not hungry." she simply shouts back out. She waits a moment, and when she hears no reply, she lays back down on her bed, once again wallowing in self-pity.

She knows that there are many more people who have it worse than she does. She's grown up in a stable home, where there has always been something to eat, somewhere to bathe and enough money to buy some luxuries. Even if she is going to her imminent death, she might as well not feel sorry for herself.

She sighs, and closes her eyes. The first thing that appears is an image of her mother. Her mom was beautiful. Many men always watched as her mother walked by. She had dark brown hair, always tied back with a ribbon. Her brown eyes always looked at everyone with love, but most of the love fell to Rachel.

Her mom always told her that she was the best thing to happen to her. It made her feel so special, like she was a gift to her mother. She honored her mom, and when she died, it felt like her heart was ripped out of her. She was never the same after her the death, and everything seemed dimmer. She wasn't interested in the same things, and she stopped everything all together.

She takes a shaky breath in. Thinking about her mom brought back so many memories for Rachel. She doesn't think about her often, buy when she does, it's like she's reliving everything all over again.

She feels herself beginning to fall asleep. Right before she succumbs to it, there is a tap at the door. She slowly rises, looking at the door.

"I've already told you, Emma, that I don't want any food." she annoyingly says.

"It's not Emma." the voice replies. She stops for a moment, before slowly getting up and opening the door.

Finn stands in the doorway, a smirk present on his face. He's holding a plate full of food, and she unwillingly licks her lips.

"Finn?" another glance at the food. "what are you doing here?" she asks incredulously. He walks into her room, and she shuts the door.

"You were pretty pissed earlier, and I figured that's why you didn't come to dinner," he holds up the food. "So, I decided to bring you some." he holds it out to her, and she bites her lip, timidly taking it.

"That was rather chivalrous of you." she comments, popping (what looks like) chicken into her mouth. She savors the taste, not trying to hide the satisfaction that must be present on her face.

"It wasn't that big of a deal. I just figured you were hungry, and I wanted to leave. It was so awkward!" he flings himself on her bed, grabbing a pillow and holding it on his lap. She walks over and sits herself down, still eating the scrumptious food. "Emma tried starting multiple conversations, but Will kept bickering with her. Soon, it turned into a fight, so I slipped out unnoticed." he shakes his head, and she giggles slightly.

"Well, I'm glad that I didn't have to sit through such an uncomfortable dinner. I'm not used to eating with other people." he looks over at her.

"What do you mean?" she shrugs.

"I've only eaten with my father or Blaine, even at school," she looks down. "I'm not popular at all. I used to eat by myself in the classroom all the time. Blaine started eating with me when he realized I stayed back all the time. I don't really get along with the girls at school. Not many people like me." she chuckles a bit, feeling sorry for herself. Finn looks at her sadly.

"I like you." he replies. She can't help the way her heart flutters slightly when he says that, because even she has to admit, that Finn is extremely handsome. Girls would kill to talk to him, or get to be with him as much as she's going to be.

"Thanks you. For as much as its worth, I think you are very nice, Mr. Hudson." he smirks at her. She looks down and begins eating more of her food.

It's delicious, really. She eats pretty well at her home, but she's never had something this good. Finn really made her a good plate of food, and no matter how mad she is next time, she will go to the meals, because who knows what else they served.

She looks up when Finn laughs next to her.

"Slow down, Rach! You're going to choke." she picks up a pillow and throws it at him. She's satisfied when it hits him in the head, and she laughs at his bewildered expression. His eyes narrow and he throws a pillow back at her. She dodges, just in time, but her food almost falls on the floor.

"Finn! You're going to knock my food out of my hands!" she whines, and he laughs again. He opens his mouth to say something, but it's cut off by a knock on the door.

"Finn? Rachel? It's time to watch the videos of the other reapings! Hurry now." Emma's annoying voice says from the hallway. She looks over at Finn with a smile on her face, before walking to the door. He catches up with her when she opens it, and then walks into the hallway. He slings his arm over her shoulders, and she can't help the little butterflies that completely take over her stomach.

They follow into the big train car, equipped with a large projected facing a blank wall. The take a seat on the couch, waiting for Emma to play the videos. Will shuffles into the room, another glass of alcohol in his hand.

"Didn't expect to see you out here, princess." he says, sitting in the chair near her. She rolls her eyes, bringing her knees to her chest as the videos start.

First up is district one. She scoffs at how well-dressed they all look. They have the most money out of anyone, except the people who live in the capitol.

Rachel watches at the District One escort pulls the names out of the glass bowl.

"Quinn Fabray!" a beautiful blonde haired girl makes her way up the staircase. She looks confident, and smiles and waves to the cheering crowd.

It's disgusting how much some people enjoy the games. Of course, district one is a career tribute district. The kids train their whole lives for the games, hoping their names will be picked.

"Sam Evans!" Rachel is drawn back to the screen as another blonde makes his way to the stage. He's attractive, and the crowd roars when he throws his fist in the air.

The screen flips to where district two is having their reaping.

"Santana Lopez!" a Latino girl Smiles wickedly as she makes her way to the podium.

"Jesse St. James!" a boy with curly hair makes his way to the stage. He kisses the girls hand, and she giggles, blowing a kiss back at him.

The clip continues on, revealing all the tributes.

District 3: Artie and Sugar

District 4: Mike and Brittney

District 5: Dave and Tina

District 6: Wade and Lauren

District 7: Sebastian and Sunshine

District 8: Azimio and Harmony

District 9: Rory and Missy

District 10: Matt and Becky

District 11: Noah and Beth

Rachel lets out a gasp as she watches a little blonde-haired girl walk to the podium. She's about twelve, and she looks so defenseless. Finn grabs her hand, giving it a little squeeze.

Finally, district 12 is up. She watches as she volunteers, and then silently makes her way to the stage. Next, Finn is called, and she watches as his husky form walks confidently up. She feels like its all a nightmare, and she prays that she can escape it.

Eventually, the screen goes black, and Emma claps her hands excitedly.

"Now that we know who's in it, why don't we all get a little shut-eye?" she says. Rachel is the first to stand, waving goodbye to Finn, and managing a grimace for Will.

It's been a long day, and she can't wait to sleep it all off.

* * *

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait before this chapter was uploaded. **

**Few things: **

**1. The reason Will is acting do strangely towards Rachel will be explained in a few chapters. **

**2. I want you all to remember that I am making this story my own. Not everything will be the same as it is in the book. I am also using some elements from the second book and incorporating them in my story. **

**3. I had a hard time trying to decide whether I wanted Will to be more like Haymitch or more like himself. So, I will be making him a little of both. **

**I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Reviews are the best! **


End file.
